


Aviophobia

by Atlapin



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Kevin comforts the boi, Leaving Uganda, M/M, Plane phobia, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlapin/pseuds/Atlapin
Summary: Their 2 year mission is up, and Connor is afraid of flying.





	Aviophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly on the plane home from Spain because i'm TERRIFIED of planes :P  
> Hope you enjoy

"This is it, I guess," Kevin announced, with a soft smile. He looked around the Ugandan village from outside the bus he was about to board with glazed eyes, "our two years. Over. God, It feels like only yesterday that we were all just naive boys eager to spread the word of God."

He clasped his hands together and turned to face his mission companion who stood next to him teary eyed. "It hasn't been easy, but it's been one hell of a ride!" Arnold nodded.

"You can say that again, buddy, I'm just... i'm just-" Arnold clenched Kevin's shirt in both hands and cried into his taller friends broad chest, "I'm going to miss this place so much!" He wailed. Kevin tried not to grimace at the liquids which must be secreting on his shirt from his emotional friend. Nevertheless, the situation was sad and he understood the plump boys need to cry. He pat Arnold lightly on the back.

"I know, pal, I will too."

"Not as much as me!" He whined, emerging from Kevin’s shirt with tears pouring down his cheeks. "I have a hot girlfriend here! And- I’m a Prophet for hecks sake! At home I’m a nobody, but here I matter!"

Kevin smiled sympathetically at his friend, "you can always come visit, and as soon as we get home we can sort out emigration for Mafala and Naba." 

Arnold smiled his gap-toothed grin at the thought and rubbed his tearful eyes once more. Thankfully, since they left the church they did not need to follow all the rules, so with their any-time return ticket they decided to head back to the states with the other elders (despite Arnolds pleads to stay).

They took a final look around the village before Connor McKinley emerged from the bus holding a checklist, the pen- Kevin noticed- was tucked behind his ear, standing out from his sun bleached ginger hair. 

He wore a pair of navy shorts and a white t-shirt. Since they left the church they decided to ditch the annoying suits and temple garments, which was a blessing in the hot Ugandan sun. Connors fair skin was surprisingly resistant to the sun’s rays, leaving him a nice brown colour instead of red like Kevin would've expected. 

The sun also encouraged his freckles to come out more, he seemed coated from head to toe in the marks. They suited him a lot and Kevin couldn't help but notice how good he looked. He wondered how long it will take to reverse the effects two years in Uganda could have on the skin, hopefully it would take a while because the sun bleached appearance that the district leader had adopted made him look very well.

"You guys all set?" He asked, taking the pen from behind his ear and writing something on the checklist. 

"Just about," Kevin replied, picking his rucksack up from the floor and swinging it over his shoulder. Connor nodded and checked another thing off his list.

"Have you put your suitcases away?" 

"Yep." 

Thankfully, since the bag theft incident at the start of their trip, they were able to get their belongings back once the general joined the church. 

"Have you got your passports safe."

Kevin and Arnold both took their passports out to show Connor. He nodded in confirmation and ticked another thing on his checklist. Kevin had always been amazed at how prepared Connor was. He was a brilliant district leader and nobody suited the job better than him in Kevins opinion - which was a strange thought considering Kevin always liked being the one in control and never thinks anyone can be better at something than him, but, Connor is different. 

Kevin enjoyed seeing Connor take lead. He liked seeing the ginger happy when bring praised, more than being praised himself. The thoughts confused Kevin. He always loved to be the best, but he can't deny the warmth he feels whenever Connor gets praised because he deserves the appreciation he gets.

The gingers eyes glossed over the checklist in front of him at least 20 times, before he checked off the final line and looked up at the two elders in front of him with a wide grin.

"I think we're set to go!" Connor exclaimed, moving to the side of the steps and gesturing for the two boys to walk up the steps. Arnold went first and Kevin paused opposite Connor.

"After you," the brunette said, Connor smiled and began up the steps. Kevin followed and heard the doors begin to shut behind him. However, before they could fully close, a hand stopped them and behind the door revealed a panting Nabulungi Hatimbi. 

"Please, Elder Price. Can I come with you to the airport to say goodbye to Arnold." She asked desperately between deep breaths. She must've ran all the way from her hut to catch the bus. Kevins heart pained at the sight of her. It'll be at least 3 months until she can see the boy she loves again. He can't understand how much that'll hurt, but he also can, because he dreads having to leave Connor at the airport.

Kevin gave her a wide smile and moved to the side to let her on. She quickly ran up and took seat next to Elder Cunningham. It means he'll have to spend the next hour sitting on his own, but he doesn't mind.

He sat on the pair of seats directly next to Connor and Chris. Connor raised an eyebrow at the lone Elder.

"Why aren't you sitting with Arnold?" He asked, confused.

"He's sitting with Naba, she's coming to the airport with us." 

Connor nodded in understanding but still didn't look content.

"I don't think it's fair you have to sit on your own on your last day here. C'mon, I’m sure we can swap with Elder Neeley and Davis at the back and sit with Elder Church and Michaels."

Kevin grinned in appreciation. That is exactly why Connor makes a brilliant distract leader. He was always able to solve problems. Thankfully, the Elders were completely willing to switch, giving 3 of the 5 back seats to Kevin, Chris and Connor. And the hour went by fairly quickly as they spoke about Ugandan memories and what they're most looking forward to at home.

* * *

The airport was thankfully quiet and so security checks went by quickly. Before they knew it, the Elders were heading to the gates for their flights. For most of them their state had no direct flights, so they were taking connecting flights from ATL. This meant that Church, Price, Cunningham, Mckinley, Thomas and Michaels were all on the same flight home.

"Is it okay if I sit with Elder Church? Seeing as I won't get to see him for a long time when we get back," Poptarts asked Connor. Connor understood why his friend wanted to sit with James. The two had grown very close in Uganda and so it was only fair they got to spend the flight together since Connor would see Poptarts all the time at home. However, Connor couldn't help but feel slightly panicked at the thought of spending the 15 hours with Elder Michaels as he wasn’t an Elder that Connor was close with.

“Of course you can,” Connor grinned widely, in an attempt to hide his fear. Poptarts seemed to buy his nonchalant acceptance, as he eagerly thanked Connor and ran off to Elder Church and explained the situation. Connor really was not okay with it though. He could feel his chest begin to tighten rapidly. He knows his fear is stupid, but airplanes are so high up in the sky and humans just aren’t meant to fly, let alone fly in a giant heavy box with hundreds of other people for 15 hours where anything could go wrong at any possible time and _\- gosh, turn it off!_

He didn’t tell Poptarts about his fear because he feared being made fun of, however his blonde companion must have been slightly aware considering how ridged Connor was on the flight to Uganda. Thankfully Connor and Poptarts happened to be good friends back at mission training centre so Poptarts was able to distract Connor throughout the flight there, but Connor doubted Elder Michaels would be the type of person to strike up unnecessary conversation, and 15 hours of silence on a plane sounded like Connors worst nightmare.

His head felt light and so he decided to sit down on one of the benches at the terminal. Kevin – who was mid conversation with Arnold about what star wars film they should watch on the plane – noticed the redhead sitting down with his head in his hands and excused himself from his best friends company to check up on the district leader he was so fond of.

“Hey, Con, what’s up?” Kevin asked. He sat down next to his friend, who instantly sat up at the presence of someone else. Connor forced a grin, however his eyes appeared to be anything but happy.

“Nothing, just tired,” Connor shrugged. Kevin nodded in agreement considering it was very early in the morning and he himself craved the ability to sleep on the plane, however with Arnold as a companion he knew sleep would be near impossible to get.

“You look it.” Kevin observed his friend. His eyes were dark and face looked incredibly pale. Kevin missed the appearance of his golden skin at that moment. “Would you like a coffee or something to wake you up? I mean, I know you’re still a good Mormon boy, but you honestly look like you’re going to pass out.”

Connor chuckled lightly, “No thank you, I’ll rather pass out than sin.”

Kevin’s chest fluttered at the sound of Connors laugh. He nudged his friend, “Fine, but if you pass out here I’m leaving you and going to the states myself.” Kevin stuck his tongue out.

“Don’t be daft,” Connor gasped. “You’d never leave me here.”

Kevin thought for a moment. “You’re right, I’ll probably chuck you in to the luggage compartment instead. It’d be a laugh to see you pop up onto the suitcase conveyor belt.”

Connor rolled his eyes, playfully, and folded his arms. “That’d be no way to treat your district leader. I could’ve left you at that bus stop you know.”

Kevin laughed, “I’m surprised you didn’t. Pardon my French, but I was such an ass back then. If I were you I would’ve strapped myself to that bus stop.”

Connor seemed more awake now and his face began to regain colour. Kevin noticed and was thankful as the ill appearance worried him. “Stop being silly. You weren’t that bad. Well, I mean, sure you were a little bit of an a-hole. But, I’m glad you stuck with us.”

“I’m glad too.”

Both boys remained silent for a moment. It was a comforting silence which Connor eagerly relaxed into. It was as if his fears had been washed away and all his terrors had been replaced with thoughts of Kevin. However, the comforting quietness both boys had delightfully ensconced themselves in couldn’t remain forever, as before they knew it a loud voice filled the room over the intercom

_‘American Airlines flight 263 from Uganda to Georgia is now open for boarding at Gate 29.’_

Connors breath hitched. Suddenly his fears returned and he felt himself stiffen in fear. Kevin felt his friend freeze next to him and turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “Are you okay?”

Connor laughed nervously and scrambled to pick his bag up off the floor. “Yes!” He yelled. Kevin looked taken aback from his exclamation. Connor sheepishly cleared his throat. “Yes, I mean. Sorry. The intercom startled me.”

“You’re so jumpy today.” Kevin chuckled, shaking his head.

Connor agreed. “I know. Just tiredness. Maybe I should’ve taken up your coffee offer.”

“I’ll treat you to one on the plane if you’re lucky.” Kevin winked. Connor felt his knees go weak and he couldn’t work out whether it was due to hearing the word ‘Plane,’ or having Kevin Price wink at him. Nevertheless, he tried to ignore the feeling and shakily made his way over to the gate line with his boarding pass and passport. Kevin walked besides him and saw the other Elders waiting for them by the jet bridge.

Kevin wasn’t stupid. He could see how frigid his friend was and knew it had to be due to something other than tiredness.

There were about 20 people in front of them at the gate so Kevin decided to continue trying to speak to Connor, however, he seemed a lot more distant now and looked very deep in thought.

Kevin nudged him. “I know you’re tired but you don’t need to go all zombie-like on me.” He tried to joke, but to no avail. Connor still looked just as spaced out. Kevin frowned. He leant sideways and rested his head on the redheads shoulder. He heard the boy gasp slightly. It sent tingles through his spine being this close to the boy he liked. “Connorrrrrr, you know I envy you. You’re going to actually be able to sleep on the plane. I’m going to be stuck next to Arnold, which basically means 15 hours of listening to someone ramble on about how much cooler aviation technology would be with laser beams like Star Wars.”

Kevin felt the small vibrations of laughter emerge from the boy he was leaning on.

“That sounds more fun than sitting in silence next to Elder Michaels for 15 hours.” Connor shrugged.

Kevin immediately stood up straight in confusion and raised an eyebrow, “Elder Michaels? Why not Poptarts?”

“He wanted to go with James.” Connor explained. Kevin nodded but still looked concerned.

“I didn’t know you were that friendly with Elder Michaels?”

“We aren’t.” Connor said. He felt the nerves start to creep up on him again. _Gosh why is he so stupid? Nothing bad will happen!_

Kevin noticed the paleness resurface on Connors features and frowned.

“That’s awful. You shouldn’t have to sit by someone you aren’t too familiar with.” Kevin spoke calmly, trying to make his friend relax. “Elder Cunningham and Elder Michaels get along. Do you want to see if we can swap?”

Connor looked up and nodded. “Only if you’re sure Arnold will be okay with it.”

“I’m sure he’ll love to tell someone new about the wonders of star wars. He’ll be completely fine with it.” Kevin stated affirmatively.

The change of plans suddenly made Connor feel like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Although obviously still nervous about the plane, he felt some of the nerves turn to excitement at the thought of spending an entire 15 hours with the boy he has grown strangely fond to since Uganda.

* * *

The excitement didn’t last and as soon as he stepped foot on the plane he felt sick and dizzy. Kevin let him have the window seat and thankfully nobody else sat at their row. Kevin spoke to him nonchalantly, saying something about how the plane was a lot less crowded than the one that took him to Uganda, however, Connor could hardly hear him due to all the blood pounding in his ears. He shut his eyes tight and gripped hold of the seat whilst trying to keep his breathing even.

Kevin stopped talking once he realised he wasn’t getting any replies to his story. He turned to look at Connor and noticed the boy’s distressed position. Worry filled him quickly. Unsure of what to do, he placed a gentle hand on Connors shoulder.

“Con, what’s wrong?”

Connors breathing picked up and his eyes shot open at the contact. Kevin lifted his hand away quickly.

“Connor, you really don’t look okay. What’s the matter?”

Connor looked up at Kevin. His eyes looked so full of concern. He gulped and averted himself from Kevin’s deep gaze, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

“I’m fine.”

“Connor. Look at me.” Kevin ordered. He gently hooked his fingers beneath Connors chin and turned his face to look at his. Kevin’s fingers felt electric beneath Connor. It upset Kevin to see the boy he likes so bothered. He wanted to know why he was upset to help. “You aren’t fine. What’s wrong?”

Kevin was racking his brain. What could possibly be the cause for Connor to seem so uneasy? Maybe something was bad at home for him. His parents might be angry about the scenario with the church. Kevin knew his parents would be disappointed, but they’d also be happy to have their son back. Connor seems to have a happy home life so that must not be the case. There were so many possibilities. Kevin didn’t want to play a guessing game. He just wanted to know.

“Please tell me.”

Connor sighed.

“It’s so stupid.” Connor whispered. He stared into Kevin’s brown eyes and felt grateful that they showed worry and not amusement. It made him feel slightly less pathetic about the reason he was scared.

“It’s not stupid.” Kevin cooed. “Don’t be ridiculous. If it makes you upset it isn’t stupid.”

Connor smiled slightly, letting a small giggle escape his throat, “You sound just like my mum.”

The corners of Kevin’s mouth crept up however his gaze still remained stern. “Don’t try to change the subject.”

Connor sighed and took Kevins hand away from his face. He looked away before sheepishly trying to explain.

“It’s nothing. Really… I’m just… scared.”

Kevin frowned. “Scared of what?”

The airplane door shut and the flight intercom began with the flight assistance going through safety procedures. Connor didn’t reply and instead stayed quiet to listen to the safety procedures. He hated that part of the flight so much. Hearing about all the things that could go wrong terrified him and made his imagination run wild. He thought of how the plane could easily explode in mid-air, or the engines could fail, or it could crash into water. What if he survived a crash and Kevin was dead next to him _\- oh gosh… turn it off!_

_Turn it off!_

The plane slowly started moving and Connor yelped. Gosh, he sounded so dumb but his reactions were involuntary. Kevin instantly noticed Connor starting to freak out and he put two and two together. Connor was fine on the bus. It must’ve been something in the airport that bothered him. He looked white as a sheet and his shaky hands grasped tightly onto the armrests.

“Con, is it the plane?” Kevin asked. “Are you scared of flying?”

Connor gasped and turned his head around to see Kevin. He was surprised how concerned the boy looked. It made him feel better that Kevin didn’t find his fear humorous. He still couldn’t help but feel embarrassed though.

“It’s stupid, I know.” Connor sighed. Kevin’s eyebrows knit together.

“What? No, No it’s not. It’s a very normal fear to have. Oh God. I wish you told me. We could’ve gotten you something to relax.”

“I’m fine.”

“You aren’t fine you’re shaking like a leaf.”

“I’ll be fine after take-off. Maybe. Most accidents happen during take-off.” Connor stated. His voice wavered due to nerves. Kevin didn’t know how to help the boy and it upset him a lot. He didn’t know if his heart would be able to see Connor frightened for 15 hours.

“Is there anything I can do to help you relax?” Kevin asked. Connor sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

“Just make this flight go fast as possible, please.” Connor said, his gaze was matched with Kevin’s brown eyes. He found them relaxing to look at. Kevin was never judgemental – at least around Connor all he was was caring. Connor smiled at him. He was close enough for Connor to see all the different shades of brown in his eyes. It was mesmerising. It almost made him forget where he was. However, when the plane started picking up pace he was knocked back into reality. Connor shut his eyes tightly and quickly grabbed hold of Kevin’s hand, causing the brunette to gasp unexpectedly. Kevin gave the ginger boys hand a reassuring squeeze. His cheeks tinted pink. He knew Connor must have done the action for comfort, however, holding hands with the boy he was rather fond of felt amazing to Kevin, and selfishly he felt happy to have Connor with him on that plane.

Connors breathing began to even out as the plane plateaued in the sky. Feeling brave, he decided to peak one eyes open. _Gosh they were high up._ He felt Kevin squeeze his hand encouragingly and when he looked at the brunette he wore his gorgeous smile.

“Feeling any better?”

“Well seeing as we have 14 hours 55 minutes to go, not really.” Connor admitted with a shaky laugh.

“It’ll be fine. Nothing will go wrong. I am here for you.” Kevin said. Connor grimaced at the cringiness but also found Kevin’s words sweet.

“Thank you.” He replied, sweetly. He didn’t really know what to say. Kevin just nodded. Suddenly aware of their entwined hands, Connor felt embarrassed and quickly drew his hand from Kevin’s. “Sorry about that.”

Kevin frowned. “It’s fine, I liked it.”

Connor raised an eyebrow.

Kevin’s eyes widened when realising what he said. _Oh fuck._ “Well, yeah, I liked it… because, it calmed you down for a second! So it’s fine, don’t worry about it. Do whatever if it calms you down. Hold my hand if you get scared. It’s cool.” He breathed, embarrassed of his lousy explanation.

“You need sleep. You’re rambling.” Connor murmured.

Kevin nodded. “I know, but so do you.”

Connor couldn’t disagree. He was incredibly tired, but had no idea how he’d fall asleep on the plane. Nevertheless, he could try. Kevin reached into his bag and pulled out two neck pillows. He handed one to Connor and kept the other for himself. 

“It’ll make the flight go by a lot quicker.” Kevin reasoned.

Connor took a deep breath. “I won’t be able to.”

Kevin yawned. “C’mon, just try, or me. Whenever I couldn’t sleep I’d just count sheep in my head. It surprisingly worked.” Connor laughed, slightly amused and reluctantly took the pillow from Kevin and put it around his neck. He closed his eyes, trying to let sleep overcome him.

It only took 5 minutes for Kevin to fall asleep. Connor knew because he had counted 300 in his mind by the time he felt a heavy weight on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and found a sleeping Kevin peacefully resting on his arm. The position he was in did not look comfortable, and the boy would probably have neck pains when he woke up. However, Connor felt the boys close proximity to be incredibly comforting. Feeling brave, he reached for Kevin’s hand and laced their fingers together carefully in an attempt to not wake him up. It was as if being under Kevin’s touch made Connor forget almost everything.

He counted to 500 sheep before he managed to finally slip into unconsciousness, most of his fears forgotten and instead the only thing on his mind for the rest of the flight was Kevin Price.


End file.
